In the near future an increasing demand for communication over wide distances, especially for example between continents will be needed. Hence, infrastructures, like sea cables and connectors linking sea cables and modules, e.g. subsea modules, like transformers, pumps etc., that are located and operated error proof subsea will be essential. It is known to use an electrically female socket and an electrically male receptacle pin in subsea connectors. An internal of the socket is a controlled environment filled with electrically insulating insulation medium which will protect all of the key electrical features in the socket from the sea water. In contrast the receptacle pin can be exposed to sea water to an extended period of time which allows detritus to build up of the surface of the pin and the surface may be fully wetted with sea water.
To remove the majority of the detritus and water during a mate of the female socket and the receptacle pin it is currently known to use several seals and scraper seals. Unfortunately, they do not effectively remove all of the surface contamination. Any surface contamination which remains on the receptacle pin can create a weak link in the electrical insulation of the system and thus reduce the breakdown voltage of the mated connector by allowing electrical tracking or creepage along the surface of the receptacle pin. The result of this is that breakdown electrical stress of the surface is lower than would be expected for clean surfaces. This can result in failure of the connector or penetrator at an unacceptably low voltage.
In current connectors components with surfaces exposed to contaminations and thus subjected to creepage are long so that the electrical stresses are low enough that surface contamination is not likely to cause an electrical breakdown. Furthermore, natural diffusion processes will slowly spread contaminates throughout the bulk of insulating insulation medium and dispersed contaminates are less likely to initiate an electrical breakdown. However, for a high voltage connector design, following this approach would lead to relatively large, heavy and expensive components.
GB 1 562 685 A describes a connector unit comprising a mating member with male electrical contacts and a corresponding receiving chamber being filled with a liquid and comprising female electrical contacts. While inserting the mating member into the receiving chamber and contacting the electrical contacts the liquid flows from the receiving chamber into a reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,767 A discloses a connector unit comprising a first member and a second member. A contact pin of the first member can be inserted into a cavity of the second member. Said cavity is filled with a liquid. While inserting the contact pin into the cavity the liquid is displaced from the cavity into an interior bladder.